The present invention relates to a window safety system for use in standard windows having upper and lower window sashes. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved window safety system which interacts with a lower window sash such that as the lower window sash is raised, the safety system automatically places at least one blocking element across the window opening to operably prevent a small child, mentally impaired adult, pet or the like from falling through the open window.
Opening windows to obtain fresh ambient air is appealing and pleasurable in warm weather seasons. In multi-story homes and buildings, however, open windows can be problematic and present a potential safety hazard. In this, an open window is an inescapable attraction to a child, a mentally impaired adult or a pet who approaches the window opening to gaze outside. Disaster may strike if the child climbs onto an open window sill or even leans out a window to look down. Any fall is almost certain to result in death or serious bodily injury. Moreover, the emotional trauma to a parent attendant such a tragedy is debilitating.
The dangers associated with an open window has lead to a number of proposed solutions. Many residential apartment buildings have converted to sealed windows having a small vent which may be opened to allow fresh air to enter the living space. The obvious disadvantages associated with these window systems is that the window can not be opened at all.
Other prior art safety systems utilize a permanently installed bar cover which is screwed into the frame of the window. This system has several disadvantages. First, it is very unattractive to have permanently installed bars covering a window opening. Second, the fastening elements which are needed to secure a bar cover to a window frame Bay cause extensive damage to the frame. Third, these permanent create a prison atmosphere and block any egress which may be necessary in the event of a fire or other emergency.
Another prior art attempt utilizes a plurality of telescopic rods or collapsible scissor bars which have one end secured to the window sill and the other end secured to a window sash such that when the window sash is raised to an open position, the rods or bars extend and cover the window opening. This system has several recognized disadvantages. First, the presence of the rods is obvious whether the window is open or closed which detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the window. Second, the telescopic rods are an expensive addition to the window system. Third, the system must be screwed into the window sash and sill which causes permanent damage to the window and surrounding frame.
Another prior art attempt utilizes a plurality of bars which are secured to the underside of the lower rail of a lower window sash. When the lower window sash is in a closed position, the bars are housed beneath the window sill in an adjacent wall. As the lower window sash is raised the bars are raised into the window opening thereby providing a safety feature. Several disadvantages are recognized. First, this system involves major alterations to the window system and surrounding walls in order to house the bars. Second, the system is a costly alternative to prior art safety systems. Third, the system causes permanent damage to the window sash and frame.
Yet another prior art attempt utilizes a bar system which travels in vertical guides secured to the window frame such that as the window is opened the bars occupy the opening. This prior art attempt utilizes a plurality of runners which guide an attached bar. This complex system has several recognized limitations. First, the system utilizes complex parts which increases the difficulty of installation and increases the production cost. Second, the system does not provide a means for housing the bars when the window is in a closed position. Third, the system provides no easy and convenient way to disengage the safety system when not needed. Fourth, the system requires major alterations to an existing window structure.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that although significant attention has been devoted to window safety systems, such systems appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.